


Hands Off Tobio!

by Alverie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Graduation, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, The Miya Twins are a Menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alverie/pseuds/Alverie
Summary: Oikawa Tooru will be graduating in a few more weeks and he intends to confess to Kageyama Tobio before that.If only the obnoxious twin will stop bothering his Tobio!
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 258





	Hands Off Tobio!

Graduation, in Tooru's mind, had always been as a stepping stone towards his dream in his mind. He would miss his old teammates as well as the perks of being a high school student (goodbye under 18 discounts) but in the end, it was a necessary step for him.

But now he almost wants to repeat another year just so that the damn obnoxious twin would stop being so touchy and act so close to his Tobio!

"How many times do I have to tell you to get away from my Tobio-chan!"

He roughly grabbed Tobio's arm and possessively curled his arm around him as he glared at the grinning twins; Miya Atsumu and his younger brother, Miya Osamu. Honestly, they are both equally annoying but Atsumu's smile, in particular, made Tooru want to shove volleyball into that damn mouth.

"Oho? _My Tobio-chan_? Since when did Tobio-kun become your property?" Osamu said, his face blank but there's a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"That's right~ I'm pretty sure that Tobio-kun is not anyone's property, Oikawa- _senpai_ ~"

The mocking tone he uses in senpai only made Tooru's blood boils even more. It's only when he feels Tobio tapping on his arm that his anger diminishes a bit.

"Um, Oikawa-san, you're making it hard to breathe,"

"Oh! Sorry…"

He quickly releases Tobio who was scowling cutely at him, "And Miya-san is right. I'm not your 'Tobio', Oikawa-san,"

"Ack—"

It feels like he's being stabbed and someone just repeatedly kicks the knife to go in deeper into his heart. He can hear the nasty Miya twins laughing so loudly that now they have garnered the attention of everyone in the hallway. He glared at the twins who are now both putting their arm on Tobio's shoulders.

"You're killing me, Tobio-kun! That was amazing!"

"I'm not doing anything though?" Tobio is looking at them confusedly which only causes them to laugh even more until the bell rings, signalling the end of lunch break.

"Ah, I'll be going back to class now. Thank you for the notes, Oikawa-san," Tobio bows and gratitude and Tooru was really tempted to just ruffled the boy's hair until the straight silky black hair sticks up everywhere.

"Ah, no problem Tobio-chan! Anything for my adorable junior~"

Tobio blushes a bit at the 'adorable' comment and Tooru smirks victoriously. The twins, however, kept on smiling as their arm never left Tobio's shoulder.

"Well, let us accompany you, Tobio-kun,"

"Yeah, our class is on the same way anyway,"

"Besides…"

They look at Tooru with an evil grin and speaks together, "After all, first-years and second-years still have one more year together~"

The one who repeatedly kicks the knife into his heart must be the Miya twins but now not only are they gleefully stabbing him, they're now rubbing the salt in his wound.

Tooru's hand clench into a fish as he trembles in anger as the twin stuck out their tongue at him and turn their back with their hand still on Tobio.

"YOU AWFUL TERRIBLE TWINS!!"

"Shut up, Shittykawa!"

* * *

Let's rewind a bit, shall we?

Oikawa Tooru was blessed with good looks (thanks mom and dad) with a personality that naturally attracts people around him. For the people around him, Tooru is someone with an attractive face, personality, and talented in both academics and sports.

The perfect person.

Though aside from Iwaizumi Hajime who's been with him ever since they knew how to play-pretend, no one had seen how much efforts Tooru put in order to maintain his 'perfect' image. The many products he bought for his hair and face, the amount of sleepless night to review for every lesson as well as the everyday practice in order to make up for his lack of talent.

But it seems like the only thing people could see is his non-existent talent.

And he tried very hard to hide the fact that he had no talent whatsoever.

And so far, it's working.

Until he met Kageyama Tobio who is a first-year when he was a third-year in middle school.

Kageyama Tobio is naturally good-looking and what's more infuriating is the fact that he doesn't seem to realize the fact that he's good-looking. He is awkward and painfully blunt but his inner charm made people who stay with him stay forever (even now he still keeps in touch with the hyper orange-haired shrimpy). And unlike Tooru, Kageyama Tobio was born with talent.

And for the whole year they were together, Tooru hated him.

He was irritated by the fact that his hard work is easily overshadowed by true talents. For the longest times, he resents the talent that Tobio has and how aloof he acts with the others as if he's better than them.

But Tooru was wrong.

Tobio is naturally talented but he practices every day and his passion runs deeper than the others. Tobio wasn't looking down on the others; the boy is just painfully awkward and very bad with social interactions. Even with his 'genius' analysing, Tobio always seems to have trouble when it comes to school work and Tooru finds himself tutoring him every once in a while.

Tobio wasn't just talented, he's a hard-worker like Tooru. Tobio is charming but only to those who stayed long enough with him. Tobio wasn't perfect, he's human.

And bit by bit, Tooru starts treating Tobio better after realising this fact.

When he graduated middle school, he met Tobio one last time,

"I'll be waiting for you, Tobio-chan,"

For two years, he had waited for Tobio to come to his school and he's finally here.

But the Miya twins was also here.

Even in their first year, Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu have been such a pain in the ass. Thir amazing skills had caused some rifts among the team (though it seems to have gotten better now) and their constant fighting with each other brings problem during practices (bless Iwaizumi for being the only one who could handle them).

He's pretty sure that the Miya Twins fan club needed eyes transplant for how blind they are towards the twin's shitty personality (Iwaizumi called him a hypocrite but he resents that). They seem to have a semblance of respects for all of the upperclassmen except Tooru.

And it got even worse when Tobio finally comes to his school.

Immediately, the Miya twins are attracted to Tobio. They find amusements in teasing him and are very interested in Tobio's talents. Given that they are Tobio's upperclassmen, Tobio had no choice but to follow the twin's antics which always requires Tooru to intervenes.

But in a few more weeks, Tooru is graduating.

Leaving poor oblivious Tobio in the hands of the evil twins.

If only Hinata had gone to the same school as them, Tooru wouldn't worry much but the shrimpy is in a different school just so he could defeat Tobio in a match or whatever. Kindaichi and Kunimi might help every once in a while, but they didn't see how much of a threat the Miya twins are. Who knows what will happen to Tobio in the one year the Miya twins have with Tobio?

It made Tooru shivers in fear.

"Oikawa-san, are you okay?"

Tooru looked at Tobio's worried blue eyes. In a few more weeks, he wouldn't be able to see those eyes as much. Realizing this, Tooru immediately hugs Tobio.

"Tobio-chan! I'm so glad that you are worried about me!"

"Wha—Oikawa-san?!"

Tobio is blushing brightly now and it made Tooru happy that Tooru is the source for the blush. That is until Iwaizumi dragged him away from Tobio.

"Stop bothering Kageyama and starts practising already, Shittykawa. Just because we're about to graduate doesn't mean that you get to slack off from helping your other junior,"

"Noooo, Iwa-channn. Can't I just help mentor Tobio-chan?"

"There are other first-years you need to take care of. Plus, Kageyama have the Miyas with them,"

Tooru immediately whipped his head towards Tobio who is being surrounded by the Miya twins. From here, Tooru could hear everything and see the infuriating grin on the twins.

"Tobio-kun, want to try spiking my toss again?"

"I would rather spike your toss, Tobio-kun,"

"Um…"

Tooru whines, "Iwa-channn those evil twins would only poison Tobio-chan's mind! I need to save him!"

"What the hell are you even saying?"

Tooru pouts as he gestures vaguely towards the Miya who is starting to get touchy with Tobio as the boy just focuses on perfecting his toss, "That, Iwa-chan! That!"

Iwaizumi just looked at him like a disappointed mom and sighs, "Listen, I really don't think you need to worry about Kageyama,"

Tooru raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Iwaizumi pats his shoulder, "After all of those dating experience and fangirls, you're still super dense, huh. Well, just focus on teaching the first-years,"

Tooru looked at Iwaizumi confusedly as he went to help Kindaichi. What does it mean that he doesn't have to worry? The Miya twins are a literal disaster that needs to be stopped. Even right now, as they are laughing together with Tobio who is giggling behind his hands.

Tobio always seems to have fun when he's with the twins.

Even if they annoyed Tobio, there would always be times where Tooru sees the fond look Tobio gives to the twins and laugh with them. It made Tooru feels…

Jealous.

Tooru takes a deep breath before spiking with all of his might, imagining the ball as the Miya twins.

He didn't notice the blue eyes looking at him.

* * *

When he reunites with Tobio again in high school, it didn't take long for Tooru to notices that he had a crush on Tobio.

But compared to his experiences with the other people he dates, it is harder when it comes to Tobio given that this time it is him pining over the other person instead of vice versa like usual. He was used to be confessed, not the one to confess.

But he didn't have much time now. Any longer and the twins might snatch Tobio from him.

He couldn't let that happen. No more chickening out.

"Tobio-chan, are you free tomorrow?"

Tobio looked at him in surprise and seems to be thinking for a while before he nodded, "Yes, I am,"

Tooru smiles, "Great! Then come with me to find new volleyball shoes tomorrow at nine, okay~"

Tobio's eyes sparkle at the mention of volleyball and Tooru internally smirks as Tobio took the bait. He knew that he'll be able to catch Tobio's attention with volleyball.

"Oh, good timing! Me and 'Samu need new shoes too, right 'Samu?"

"Going together would be fun," Osamu nods.

"So, let's go together, all four of us, Oikawa- _senpai_ ~"

God. Damn it. This. Twins.

Tooru tries very hard to keep the smile on his face, "Atsumu-chan, Osamu-chan, don't you think you're interrupting something here?"

The two of them immediately put on an innocent face, "What do you mean, Oikawa-san? We're just trying to spend some time with our precious first-year, Tobio-kun and our precious _senpai_ , Oikawa-san,"

These damn fox twins.

He feels a tug on his shirt and looked at Tobio who's looking at him with his big blue eyes.

"Oikawa-san, it's okay if they come too, right?"

…damn it.

* * *

This isn't what he's planning.

In retrospect, he should've asked Tobio in a much private place.

"Tobio-kun, you'd totally look cute in this beanie,"

"Pair it with this cardigan, too,"

Originally, he had planned for him to buy some new shoes for Tobio as a parting gift before slowly turning it into a romantic date. And then maybe, he would finally confess.

But noooo. The twins just had to ruin it. Tooru had been seething ever since the twins keep stealing Tobio's attention from him.

"Oikawa-san~ Look at this,"

Tooru sighs for the umpteenth time today, "What—"

The twins have a proud look on their face as they proudly show Tobio who's coming out from the fitting room.

Tobio looks downright adorable with the black cat beanie and the slightly big black cardigan. It was a seemingly normal outfit but given that Tobio's outfit doesn't have much range, seeing Tobio like this makes Tooru's heart flutters.

"What do you think, Oikawa-san? Aren't Tobio-kun looking so adorable like this?" Atsumu smirks as he pounces on Tobio, snapping Tooru out of his trance as he snatches Tobio away from Atsumu.

"Yes, he looks adorable but that doesn't mean that you can keep up pouncing on my Tobio!"

At this, Atsumu and Osamu both grin at him, " _My Tobio_ again, huh?"

"Oikawa-san… you're hugging me too tight…"

From this angle, Tooru wasn't able to see Tobio's face but his ears are pink.

Tobio is blushing.

"Okay, I'll take Tobio-kun to pay for the clothes while Oikawa-san and 'Tsumu look for a table, yeah?"

"Wait, why am I stuck with—"

"See ya later, 'Samu, Tobio-kun!"

Tooru could only stare as Atsumu dragged him away from Tobio who waves at him innocently.

Truthfully, when the twins are alone, they aren't as bad but when you compare it, Atsumu is definitely worse than his twin brother. Osamu is actually pretty tolerable when he's alone but alone, Atsumu is just loud and obnoxious.

"Seriously, what's up with you twins and getting in the way between me and Tobio? If you're really aiming for Tobio, why don't you play fairly?"

Atsumu looks at him strangely. To be judge intensely by Miya Atsumu of all people feels insulting. After a while, Atsumu laughs,

"Oikawa-san, trust me, I would go even harder if actually had a chance,"

"What?"

Atsumu laughs even harder which pisses Tooru off, "Me and 'Samu, we like Tobio-kun. He's funny when he couldn't recognize us when we cover our hair but immediately know which is which when we play volleyball. He's earnest and bad at lying so I'm sure that he'll be just even when you left, Oikawa-san,"

"…Are you trying to piss me off or encourage me,"

Atsumu shrugs, "Who knows,"

They didn't talk much after that until Osamu and Tobio meet up with them. Tobio looks nervous and is avoiding his eyes and it reminded Tooru of the fact that Tobio would always avoid eye contact whenever he's lying or hiding something.

He really is an earnest kid who's bad at lying.

He wonders what happens between Tobio and Osamu that makes him act that way.

As Tooru stabbed the meat in front of him, he thinks about the confession that still hasn't happen.

* * *

Being kidnapped by the twins before he could get to the gym was something he wasn't expecting. And Iwaizumi is useless, only waves at them and reminding them to not take too long as it'll be the last day they will be at the gym.

Traitor.

Tooru sighs when they dropped him at the cherry blossom tree near the gym, "What do you guys want now?"

Atsumu holds out his hand in surrender, "Hey, no need to get so defensive. We've been helping with your graduation gift, you know?"

"Hah?"

Osamu grins slightly, "Iwaizumi-san is right, Oikawa-san is surprisingly dense, huh,"

"Well, our role ends here. Let's go, 'Samu," Atsumu waves at Tooru with the usual foxy grins on his face.

"Don't be too jealous, Oikawa-senpai. You're going to have Tobio-kun for a long time after all. One year for us wouldn't be too bad, would it?"

Atsumu smiles but Tooru still feels confused as they left. Osamu gives him one last look before he nodded and pointed behind Tooru.

"…Tobio?"

"Oikawa-san,"

Tobio looked nervous, making him scowling even more. He would always do that; worrying too much to the point where people misunderstood him as being angry. It made Tooru smiles.

"What's up, Tobio-chan?"

Tobio steps closer to Tooru before he takes Tooru's hand in his hands. He had never seen Tobio being this bold before and caught him off guard. Tobio is bold with his words but rarely with his actions as long as it doesn't involve volleyball.

"Tobio what—"

"Oikawa-san."

The confidence in his voice stopped Tooru's words. Tobio continued, looking directly at Tooru.

"Oikawa-san, I've been in love with you ever since middle school,"

Tooru was stunned. He is not expecting that.

"Miya-san said that you are an idiot so I need to face you head-on,"

Wait, Miya? "They call me an idiot?!"

Tobio looks exasperate, "Oikawa-san…"

Right, right, not the point.

"Tobio-chan you… love me?"

It feels unreal. The smile Tobio is currently giving him feels like a dream and Tooru finds himself pinching his cheek with his free hand. Tobio chuckles at this.

"It's not a dream, Oikawa-san. I really, really like you and I need to tell you that before you go. You don't need to answer me right now but I just need to give you this,"

Tobio releases his hand and Tooru notices the silver ring on his finger. He looked at Tobio with his jaw wide open while Tobio smiles sweetly at him.

"Oikawa-san, please wait for me. I'll come to you,"

Tooru blushes. What Tobio had said sounded like a proposal and the ring also cemented the fact. Are they getting married??

"Tobio-chan…"

Even if it one year or ten years, he believes that Tobio would be there. Even if they're in a different university, Tooru would meet Tobio again.

"Let's get married, Tobio,"

* * *

"Eeugh, the lovebirds are making me sick,"

"Atsumu, your jealousy is showing,"

"Shut up!"

Atsumu grumbles as they watch the scene below them. Given the blush on both Tobio and Oikawa's face, surely, they must be official now.

"Urgh, who knew that we had already lost from the start? And by that Oikawa, too,"

Osamu looked at his brother and smirked, "And yet you still try your best to help Tobio-kun. Even helping him finding a good outfit for a date You're such a softie, Atsumu,"

"You help finds the ring too, dumbass!"

"I'm not the one having an intense crush,"

Atsumu answers with a punch on his brother's shoulder. Osamu retaliates by punching Atsumu in the shoulder back and the fight escalates from there.

When Tobio and Tooru return to the gym, Atsumu and Osamu's face are littered with bruises and Tobio quickly fusses over them.

This time, Tooru doesn't mind. After all, he had already won.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna do some fluff OiKage one-shot with a side of the Miya Twins~  
> Also, a lil au where Kageyama and Hinata were in the same middle school and then Kageyama, Oikawa and the Miya twins are in the same high school. Damn, imagine the tension and rivalry.  
> Ahh I really wanna do some AtsuKage focused fic one day ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
